Talk:Phillip Strenger/@comment-64.231.10.100-20160702011200
Honestly the characters of Anna and the Baron are pretty tragic. Everyone's arguing about who's the bad guy in this story, but honestly, I feel there was no bad guy here. They were both very complex, very human characters. Let's face it: we've all done some things we're ashamed and guilty of, and I can see some insane unchecked PTSD from both the Baron and Anna. A huge symptom of PTSD is substance abuse - in this case, it was alcohol. Seeing people die left and right and being at the mercy of death at any second would drive anyone insane with anxiousness. There comes a point where only alcohol seems to numb that pain - which he even confessed was an addiction that followed him home. Traumatic memories do that to you. Anna on the other hand probably suffered a similar fate - take it as you will, but if in between wars, your partner in the spans of time they were back home were just completely drunk and probably not all there, wanting someone to help with the child (oh yeah and postpartum depression is very real and happens in 80% of women), you're eventually going to be very upset and cling onto anyone offering any sort of comfort and reassurance. So yes, she cheated - albeit that was wrong, but if your partner was being a constant alcoholic dickwad, you'd desperately want support and validation from someone, anyone at this point. The Baron's friend offered Anna love, kindness and support, something she desperately needed at the time, but the Baron couldn't provide. Still, it was wrong, and the Baron who was suffering from PTSD and probably saw thousands of friends die on the battlefield, probably has undisclosed fear of abandonment. So the fact that his wife - someone he trusted - cheated on him with someone he ALSO trusted - his childhood friend - well, you're not going to be alright in the head. I do not justify what the Baron did, but it does explain his behavior. And, of course, seeing her lover cut open and fed to dogs, yeah, no. That is DEFINITELY traumatic for Anna. In fact, her bouts of hysteria are not dissimilar to common symptoms of PTSD - exaggerated startle response, irritability or bouts of anger, depersonalization. (The latter seems SUPER indicative of when they find Anna in the swamp when she's not a monster. She seems to be "elsewhere" and not all present in her surroundings, dissasociating.) But of course, even with all of these fears, anxieties and despairs, it does seem like they care for each other in some way. (Well, I'm not too sure about Anna since the Baron DID basically act like a total twat, and I don't know about you, but if someone who killed my lover beat me tried to reconcile by offering me gifts and appologies, look, I wouldn't be too forgiving so eagerly.) Regardless, all of these complexions makes for very fascinating and a complex and real story arch between two PEOPLE who fucked up and made poor choices, all with explainable causes and reasons, however. It's why I love this story arch - it's very human and is a very believable story, with no real winners.